


Freeing Friendship

by mikimouze16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Free Verse, Friendship, Happy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: How dangerous,He thought, his quill stilling in his hand.To finally have something worth losing.





	Freeing Friendship

_ How dangerous, _

He thought, his quill stilling in his hand.

_To finally, have something worth losing. _

He glanced to his right,

A freckled boy with a wide smile,

An innocent boy with a smile so bright.

_ How scary, _

He mused in silence,

_ To have someone to rely on. _

He turned to his other side,

A girl with frizzy hair.

A girl with intelligent filled eyes.

_ How destructive. _

He reflected while looking at his essay.

_ To have some know your secrets. _

He looked over his potions book.

There was a blonde boy in front of him.

One that was outgrowing his chubby look. 

_ How freeing. _

He deliberated.

_ To be able to feel vulnerable. _

Behind him was a hopeful girl.

One with colorful earrings.

One who lived in her own world.

_ How peaceful. _

He admitted leaning back in his seat.

_ To have someone to help you up. _

Another girl with shoulder-length hair,

Leaned forward and poked him. 

She laughed when he tossed her a swear.

_ How unreal._

He speculated.

_ To not be stepped on. _

_ To not be used. _

_ To have respect. _

_ To have someone care when he bruised. _

_ How utterly amazing, _

_ To be worth someone’s time. _

_ How utterly amazing, _

_ To be worth something. _

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do a poem. It's been awhile. 
> 
> Try this prompt and tag me so I can read it!
> 
> "How dangerous, he/she thought, to have someone worth losing."


End file.
